


aurea mediocritas

by summerelark



Series: The Golden Mean [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And Plot, Angels, Corruption, Demons, Expect long delays, Fluff and Angst, Literal and figurative death, More plot with a side of plot, Multi, Siblings are hard, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, and Linda Martin pulling Lucifer's head out of his arse, and is leaving the tags, double entendre intended, for that matter everything is hard for lucifer, there's going to be death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerelark/pseuds/summerelark
Summary: When Death finally visits the Devil in the City of Angels, its not to start a series of apocalyptic events. Unfortunately for everyone involved, said events may be closer to occurring than anyone on the earthly plane, or otherwise, thought. Throughout all the mystery and betrayals, attempts to stop a malicious Goddess, and the many investigations that somehow interconnect, two people have to decide whether their future is truly worth the potential pain and loss they’ll suffer for it.





	

“ _I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord.”_

 

 

She’s gripping the last inch of seat with the one free hand she has, and whether it’s to hold herself back as Lucifer leans towards her -smiling as if he were in some opium induced dream, dark wide eyes glittering with some yet to be named emotion- or perhaps to give herself leverage as they close the distance between them, Chloe isn’t certain. 

Only that she’s angling herself forwards too, and thinks that if he’s smiling, she has to be as well and that maybe time could move a little quicker, she wants to know if his lips are as soft as they look- if he'll kiss her like he’s been starved or whether it will be like the first bite into a ripe peach. Something that they will savor repeatedly until they need air, perhaps.

Her stomach is restless and rolling like the ocean as the moon draws it up the shore, and still, they lean ever so much closer. She distantly remembers the old Greek myth of red ribbons tying people together and thinks, “ _Ours is getting shorter and shorter,”_ as still the distance is slowly, painfully and deliberately being drawn to a close. 

Every chance to stop, to pull away, to put an end to this bittersweet moment is disregarded as absurd by both, even as they still give the other the choice to do so.

No matter how much it may destroy, hurt them if he- if she pulled away now.

Lucifer is no less lost to his feelings that evoke instead of the salacious thoughts he is exceedingly familiar with, a lightness and almost, dare it be applied here, heavenly contentment. Chloe is barely a handbreadth from him, a fact that burns almost as much as it entices- and he is very familiar with _enticement_ and how to employ it on others, but Chloe is her own brand of enticement that he finds himself choosing to indulge full heartedly like an exquisite Scotch or introducing a novice to the world of immorality. 

Bewilderingly though, he’s the one who’s being introduced whenever she’s around. Exciting prospects of the absolute unknown wrapped up in blonde hair and forthrightness. Blue-green eyes that convey depths of emotion he’s only just grasping onto, and how much he’d like to fall into those depths right at this moment.

Her thumb is drawing soothing circles on his knuckles, pulling him closer and he follows her bidding, tilting his head, parting his lips breathless with the sustained strain between them. Her eyes hold his, determination and fervor heightening the contrast between lightest blue-green and darkest brown. 

There’s an infinitesimal amount of distance separating them when an abrupt and eerily loud crash breaks the spell holding and tugging them closer. The crash doesn’t result in an immediate parting, mere moments away from finally experiencing the kiss they had denied themselves for months. They instead silently debate taking the moment back, before another curious thump has Lucifer exhaling shakily, “Bloody hell,” as they both pull back, and turn towards the source of the disturbance.

“What.…?” Chloe at first can’t make sense of what she’s seeing- the air is best described as if a heat wave is hovering in one place between them and the _something_ behind it. But she can make out the distinct misshapen figure behind the disturbed air, with darker parts appearing to jut out away from the main formation before pulling inwards and making a distinct humanoid shape. 

And then as if a switch had been thrown elsewhere, everything came into focus. 

The first thing Chloe notices about her is that the woman is pale. Not in the sense that she’s lived her life out of the sun, but in the ‘even the sun doesn’t like me’ sense and unfortunately, it’s not limited to her just skin. Her hair is so blonde it is nearly white, and with her dark set-in eyes, gives Chloe the immediate impression of something that is, well, dead. 

If dead things moved and suddenly appeared on your partner’s balcony like some atrocious b-list horror movie and appeared mostly-alive instead of mostly-dead, of course.

And whatever had been weirdly attached to her has disappeared, and for a moment, Chloe wonders just how much alcohol would need to be in the wine to have her hallucinating dead weird people. Glancing over at Lucifer to see his also dumbstruck person, figures if something was off with the wine it was affecting him, too. Which obviously meant, the woman was real.

Why _was_ there a woman on Lucifer’s balcony, where none had certainly, undoubtably, been before? Chloe shakes her head, highly aware that she is broadcasting her general disbelief in the form of raised eyebrows and twisted lips, but she can’t help herself and at least she doesn’t look like she’s been shot as Lucifer is worrisomely doing a great impression of. 

“Lucifer, who is that?” Chloe inquired as she turned back towards him, her body mostly still angled to face him as if the vestiges of their shared moment still attempted to hold them together. His face is a parody of confusion, disbelief and outrage, and had she not survived nearly a whole year of seeing such expressions on him, it would be simultaneously humorous and concerning. But with the woman just appearing out of nowhere - _Did she fall out of the sky? Crawl out of a grave? Where the heck did she come from?_ \- and currently not even moving besides having apparently knocked over a large potted plant on her way here - _down or up? Seriously, where did she come from?_ \- his expression just made Chloe feel the need to reassure herself she wasn’t going to be ending the night by arresting Lucifer for murder; even if it was a trespasser who may or may not be armed, may or may not be the walking dead.

As far as Lucifer was concerned, he couldn’t quite believe his eyes and since he’d yet to have failing eyesight in Chloe’s presence, he assumed that what he was seeing -for the first time in tens of centuries- was the real deal. Unfortunately, the “real deal” wasn’t the person you invited to family dinners or sent letters to with your address included, in fact she was the one person you’d hope you could avoid for the rest of your life, barring the actual event in which you couldn’t avoid her, if you were mortal. Which, considering the company he was currently keeping, there were two ideas of whom she had come for. One of which he would not be in any sense of the word “comfortable” with her visiting. He could deal with her visit were he on his own, but Chloe’s presence demanded a bit more restraint and care. Death was no stranger to the mortal lifestyle, in particular, the way it ended. With that morbid and slightly discouraging thought ringing around in his head, he abruptly stood up.

“Lucifer! What are you doing,” Chloe snapped, stood up and pulled back on his shirt sleeve hard enough to jerk him back into his seat for a briefly lived moment. After everything they’ve dealt with, he had to know confronting an intruder wasn’t smart, or safe for either of them. Her gun was safely secured in her purse, which was currently locked up in her car, and of no use to either of them now, when she could really use the safety it afforded.

“Well, Detective, I’m going to greet the Stewardess Interruptess, if you will.” Lucifer quipped, gently prying Chloe’s hand from his sleeve and smoothing down the wrinkles wrought to the fabric as he stood up again. She had a bad habit of trying to ruin his clothes, he noted, sometimes without an ounce of effort and without any reciprocating ‘disappearing clothes’ on her person. He shook his head slightly; with his sister’s arrival he highly doubted any progress towards that end would be happening any time soon. If that was even what he wanted now, he had absolutely no idea. 

He wanted Chloe, certainly. How much and in what capacity was the issue. An issue he was planning on figuring out afterwards. Far later, after that foiled kiss, perhaps after allowing himself to accept Chloe’s sacrifice for everything it was. Maybe even, had the night continued on that thread, after some hours of naked cuddling.

No such luck.

Chloe’s affronted and concerned look sent his way forced him to elaborate, with somewhat forced glib. “Also known as my sister, so no need to worry, Detective. Just stay back here, while I deal with our drop-in guest.” Lucifer turned back towards his sister, who was characteristically silent and judging- her normal setting before launching into speeches of dread news and, oh yes, separating souls from bodies.

Really, his family needed to learn to respect boundaries. Far, far away from him and the Detective preferably. Especially her, the one sibling he hadn’t heard from since his fall- and many had visited to share their unsolicited views of their fallen brother. The one sibling who, unlike all the others, was perhaps a bit more deserving of his rage. 

Lucifer threw open his arms as he approached, grinning with sharp edges and deep-welled anger. “Well, dear me! Did I forget to send you an RSVP to my establishment, sister? I mean, it has been a while since we’ve caught up, but truly, it’s no bloody excuse to _dropping in_ unannounced and un _welcome_.” The barely restrained snarl in his voice had no effect on her staid face, nor on her relaxed stance as he came into the personal space most respected and gave widened berth. 

“Catching up would imply I am unaware of your life and its on-going upheavals, Lucifer.” Azrael smirked, leaning back onto the balcony edge but still managing to tower over her brother, if only by sheer will-power and, to his eternal bitterness, Divine right. Death triumphs over all things eventually, and she was never one to let others forget it. “In fact, if you would rein in that temper of yours,” she raised her brows high, and aimed a grin over his shoulder. “We could discuss the actual reasons for my, as you put it, dropping in. _Hello_ , though. Really, it’s a pleasure to see you haven’t abandoned your love of the dramatic.” 

Lucifer swung his head to look behind himself, and internally cursed. Chloe, instead of staying behind him and away from literal Death, had walked up behind him and stood a few steps to his right. She was frowning, a known sign of some terrible conclusion forming in her mind, and Lucifer hurried to cut it off.

“Detective, please. My sister isn’t the best person to be around, so how about we-” he stuttered to a stop as Chloe interrupted him.  


“Hi, Chloe Decker, detective with the LAPD.” Chloe introduced herself and brazenly moved closer, obviously ignoring every instinct mortals have to stay away from his sister, though she gave no outward sign of distress in Azrael’s presence. In fact, he was impressed to see her be almost protective and slightly miffed too, if the creases at the corners of her eyes were anything to be judged by. 

“You do realize that trespassing can apply to family members? Lucifer can press charges here, so maybe you ought to get to the explaining part and leave the bickering for afterwards?” Chloe’s chin was stubbornly high, and her body language simply oozed displeasure, but Azrael only looked amused in response, and Lucifer felt that same insidious fear curl up his spine that Chloe was in deeper waters than she knew again- his fault, yes, but what was he supposed to do about it now? 

Apparently, appease the bloody Angel of Death before she decided Chloe was too interesting not to examine properly; he already had one family member going off the deep end and though Amenadiel mentioned there was no love lost between those two, he didn’t need Azrael ending up on _Team Mum_. 

“Yes, please do, _sister_. Time’s a running, so to speak, and explanations are always a bit more fascinating when coming from you, eh?” Lucifer put himself between the two women, and adjusted his stance to convey to Azrael he wasn’t about to back down from fighting her if that was the end result of this visit. Fortunately, his sister’s eyes were laughing rather than taking on a slighted gleam, and if she were say, Gabriel, that would perhaps reassure him more than it did.

Chloe, however, refused to stay behind Lucifer’s guise of protection, and glowered directly at Lucifer as she put herself on equal grounds as him, poking his side as she did so with as much force she could muster without making it entirely apparent to their observer. Lucifer for his part grunted at the physical affront, but didn’t so much as verbally admonish her, he was absorbed in the staring match between himself and his sister, and Chloe returned to treating his sister with her own searching gaze.

Obviously, Lucifer felt anger towards her- you couldn’t ask for more proof than the dark looks he sent her and utter abhorrence he wore like his Armani jacket. But the woman opposite of them simply took his anger like she’d seen it all before and survived, and if she was really Lucifer’s sister, she would have done. 

But more than that, Chloe felt, his sister’s gaze wasn’t just watching them, she was searching for something in Lucifer. The searching gaze of an elder sibling looking out for her brother, no matter how much said brother hated her. She’d seen it enough times during investigations to recognize it now. Though her sudden appearance was, to say the least, disturbing; Chloe couldn’t actually say that Lucifer’s family had so far shown any type of normal upbringing. Perhaps the whole don’t-enter-uninvited or by scaling-the-sides-of-buildings part of their childhood had been glossed over if not entirely forgotten about, alongside common decency and a whole host of other issues.

“Huh.” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. Another sibling with which Lucifer had a complicated relationship and perhaps, if his relationship with Amenadiel was anything like the one between his sister and he, a bit mercurial, too. Lucifer finally turned back towards her and raised his brow in curiosity. 

“Hmm, Detective?” Lucifer probed, interested in the suddenly tolerant vibe Chloe was giving off. Had Azrael’s presence somehow made her confused? Death was still pining them with her gaze, and perhaps planning on pining them with other, sharper tools; he would rather the Detective keep her wits about her than giving into the false sense of security she was, undoubtably, falling under. Another unfortunate side-effect of the big sister- humans tended to _accept_ her abhorrent presence after a while, like how the sun would always rise and all that destined ending gobbledygook.

“Oh, nothing. It just seems like perhaps, you know, maybe she’s actually here to talk to you,” Chloe said, vaguely motioning towards his sister whose name she’d really, really like to know. Perhaps before her words were turned over on their ass and handed back to her. Lucifer looked all at once concerned for her, and moved his hand to touch her own. 

“Detective, are you all right? No sudden need to jump off a balcony, or hand over you soul, or something else along those lines? She tends to inspire those feelings in people,” Lucifer asked, intently looking in her eyes, and was about to examine her more thoroughly before Chloe brushed his hand away from approaching her face. 

“Okay, yes, she did just, well, crash our… well whatever it was. Is,” Chloe grimaced, and shook herself with an apologetic smile. “But um, I think, really, that she obviously wants to talk to you. She’s your sister, right?” Chloe looked at him expectantly, and then glanced over at his sister, who was _still_ staring at them. Besides hitting a level of creepiness that even Lucifer managed to avoid, she also got the feeling that his sister was earnest in wanting to speak with Lucifer- a weird whiplash effect considering her sudden appearance. “Not, you know, crash your apparent _date_ and commit double murder to appease some mysterious grudge.” 

“You hardly know her, Detective.” Lucifer smiled brightly at Chloe’s use of the word _date_ , but chose to file it away for later use. Perhaps when they weren’t being examined by his sister. “And yes, she is. Truly, that woman who knows absolutely no bounds is Azrael, my eldest and most irritating sister.” he groused, waving his hand at Azrael with a flippancy he hardly felt. Of course the Detective would find a way to diffuse the situation, but did she have to choose the option that involved speaking to Azrael?

“How many siblings do you have- No, wait. Another Biblical name? No, no-” Chloe rolled her eyes, exasperated and desperately hoping that Lucifer’s family didn’t include another crudely named child. “Seriously, what is your name?”

“Our Father was very _particular_ with our names.” Azrael confirmed before laughing, her tall form shaking with the fit of humor. “Lucifer is the middle child, really. You can expect to meet more of us; our parents were very, very prolific in the Creation department.” Azrael continued to Lucifer’s sputtering surprise.

“I should truly hope not, and really, Azrael? You have to bring that up, now? Five-seconds in and you’re already hitting all points of embarrassing elder sibling, far quicker than Amenadiel did for that matter, I’d say I’m impressed but truly, I’m _not._ ” Lucifer jeered, spinning around on his heels and motioning for Chloe to head back inside the penthouse. Alcohol was going to be needed if he was to keep himself from going insane with another family reunion ruining what was a rather good night. 

Chloe looked back at Azrael as she followed Lucifer inside passing by their abandoned glasses of wine and food, who in turn followed them more leisurely into the penthouse. Though Lucifer still had his eye on them both, he seemed to have realized the same thing she had before, and was willing to at least listen to what his sister wanted before tossing her out. 

The tinkling of glass from the bar reminded her of how exactly Lucifer liked to deal with emotionally challenging situations, and decided fortifying herself for a long night wouldn’t be that bad of an idea, hopefully. Leaving Azrael to examine one of Lucifer’s bookcases, as she had already plucked one from the collection without so much as a ‘may I’ as soon as she’d entered. Chloe figured if she wanted to get on her brother’s nerves, she could do so without her intervention.

Approaching Lucifer as he tossed back a portion of whiskey, she plucked the second glass from him and knocked it back herself, and motioned for him to pour again. “Instant family reunion, just add a moment you’d rather not be interrupted in. And wallah,” she flourished her hand. Lucifer raised his eyebrow, and faintly smirked.

“So you _were_ enjoying yourself?” he purred to Chloe who smiled right back and quipped, “I don’t think we quite made it to the enjoyment stage.” He would have replied with an obscene comment about where else they could enjoy themselves when Azrael spoke up, once again interrupting their conversation.

“If you’d keep yourselves from simpering at each other for a moment, I did in fact come here to discuss a matter of importance,” she reminded them, and with a slight tilt of her head continued, “Though honestly it's interesting to finally see you being so, _caring_ , brother. Don’t get too carried away though, you may not like the consequences.”

Lucifer bristled, and glared at Azrael’s back. “What consequences do you think you're going to impart, sister? I thought you weren’t here to start-”

“I simply meant you regaining a heart might not be what you’re most comfortable with, brother. Responsibility comes with caring, or so it goes.” She wagged a finger in his direction, “ _‘You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed.’_ The Little Prince was so very touching.”

Chloe coughed, and smiled at the rather pinched look on Lucifer’s face. Offering up the empty glass to him, he quickly poured a good portion into both of their glasses before leading the way back to Azrael.

“So, big sis, what can the good Detective and I help you with?” Lucifer asked, sitting casually on the edge of the couch, offering the seat next to him to Chloe. 

“Something I’d never thought I would be asking for, unfortunately.” Azrael began, pursing her lips with visible frustration. “I’m searching for a man, I was supposed to collect his…” Azrael eyed Chloe curiously, before continuing. “Soul, but he’s somehow been hidden from me. I've been searching for some days now, and still he eludes me.”

“You have got to be joking,” Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head. “No one can hide from Death.  Dare I say, not even Father can. Now what is it you’re really after, sis?”

Azrael rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. “No lies, no manipulation, Lucifer. Truly, I cannot find this man- which I need to do sooner rather than later. Souls don’t just reap themselves,” Azrael proclaimed, almost as if she were explaining something that should have been realized long ago. But Chloe was too caught up on making sense of her choice of words to pay attention to the finer patronizing details.

“Uhm! Did you just admit to being sent to _murder_ someone? Ma’am, I think you need to explain that a bit more. Maybe along the lines of why I shouldn’t be arresting you?” Chloe interjected, her mind flashing immediately to numerous unsavory things Lucifer’s sister was involved in, namely those that involved murder for hire. _His_ s _oul! Great another sibling who’s on board the crazy train._

The Angel of Death approvingly smiled at Chloe, but shook her head in denial. “ _I_ don’t murder people, Chloe. He’s slated to die of bone cancer, and soon. Better not ask how I know that much,” Azrael looked down at her nails, tapping them against the book she’d pulled from Lucifer’s collection. “But that’s not the point, I still need help in tracking him down _before_ he dies.”

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t think so, for all I know you’re just here to get help so that you can complete a hit. Unless you’re his, what? Court-appointed guardian?”

“No, I’m not his Guardian. It’s not exactly my gig, I’m afraid. Simply someone trying to find a missing person, to collect on a debt of sorts.” Azrael rolled her eyes, and then fished a paper out of her coat pocket: first retrieving some sort of switch blade that had Lucifer sharply leaning backwards to Azrael’s amusement. The second item was something grey in a flask, and a paper tied around the flask’s neck. She held out the paper to Chloe, bypassing Lucifer’s outstretched hand and placed the grey filled flask back in her pocket. 

“If you won’t find him for me, then at least look into his whereabouts for his sake. I’m not wrong in that he’s missing, detective. Name is Michael Andrews. 42 years old, 5’7, 143 pounds, hazel eyes and brown hair. Aspiring author of nonfiction literature.” Azrael recited, and Chloe snatched the paper from her fingers before Lucifer could do so.

“Now really, Detective,” Lucifer leaned over her shoulder, eying Azrael across from them before reading the shining black letters splayed across the papyrus. If the antique form of paper didn’t faze Chloe, the horrifying detail in which the surveillance on this Michael Andrews most certainly did. Starting from his apparent _conception in the back of his father’s mustang_ to the oddly cut off sentence of “And he passed through Andale drive-” _._

“Okay, so you have his whole life’s history here. That’s not,” Chloe grimaced, and handed the paper to Lucifer. “Weird. Definitely weird and creepy. Still I’m not going to be sharing any information with you. I’ll look into him, see if he’s okay, if he’s actually missing the case goes to the missing persons department. Can’t do more than that, sorry.” Chloe asserted, not at all apologetic for not fulfilling the other woman’s expectations, and finding it hard to rein in the suspicion filling her veins.

“Indeed! Perhaps you should have kept a better eye on the fellow, sis.” Lucifer said, handing the paper back to Chloe, seeing nothing particularly worrisome with the writing other than the inkor papyrus wouldn’t be capable of being traced from the earthly plane, if Chloe decided to have Ella test the either at some point. Wouldn’t be the first time she did something so far out of left field during an investigation.

Perhaps he’s rubbing off on her, and not in the way he intended.

“Fine, what is will be.” Azrael shrugged, and leaned back into the couch behind her. “Lucifer, I’m going to need to discuss something else with you. _Family business_ , related.” She adjusted her jacket, and nodded towards Chloe. “And as much as I’d like to rake you over the coals with a witness present, I’d rather think you wouldn’t.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “No, I’d rather you keep your words and let yourself _out_. But since that’s not likely to happen, how about you go occupy yourself downstairs for a bit? I need to speak with Detective Decker myself, without you hovering near by like a buzzard.”

Chloe turned to look at Lucifer, who was busy not looking at either of the women in the room by studying the Scotch swirl around in his glass; for all his bluster he was not exactly the picture of satire and egotism. She looked back over at Azrael, and raised her eyebrows. Sister or no, this was Lucifer’s home- and he obviously needed some space before a private exchange occurred.

“Of course. I’ll leave you two to your business.” Azrael stood up, and tilted her head considering them for a moment before she turned towards the elevator and hit the pushbutton for the elevator. “I’ll be back up soon, though, so don’t get too carried away, hmm?”

Lucifer scoffed, and swallowed a mouthful of liquor. “Good riddance, Azrael!” 

“ _Subtlety isn’t her style, is it?”_ Chloe thought, and though she’d rather spend more time figuring out this tangible connection between them some more, to see where that kiss would have led them, she also knows they both need to decompress and absorb the enormity of the step almost taken.

From partners, to something more.

“I should go anyway, Lucifer. Trixie has school tomorrow, and with the trial and everything, I should be there for her tonight.” Chloe reminded him, dragging her hand over the surface of the leather couch, idly smoothing out wrinkles put in by her weight. He nods absently, still nursing his Scotch and watching the amber liquor swirl in the glass. Whatever memories Azrael’s visit had brought up were obviously painful. Hopefully one day he’d learn to share the burden with her, but maybe the quicker she left the sooner he’d call up Dr. Martin; hopefully before Azrael returned to wreak havoc on him. Someone with whom he could discuss family drama with, freely.

“Yes, I suppose the spawn does need to receive her education.” Lucifer glanced at her, and sighed. There was no helping it then, their night was over. Time to move onwards, and hopefully get his ‘private’ discussion with Azrael over with in the same fashion. Quickly, much too quickly.

Chloe pressed her lips together and nodded, patting his leg before standing up to collect her jacket. Pulling the jacket sleeves taunt and adjusting the fit, she turned back to Lucifer who placed his glass down and stood up himself, adjusting his own jacket and held out his arm to her. Chloe smiled and took his offered limb, bumping into his side as she did so.

“I’d like to do this again,” Chloe mentioned lightly, looking up at Lucifer’s contemplative expression as they walked to the elevator.

“What? The sister dropping in from Heaven, or the interrupted moment we shared, Detective? Doesn’t seem too good an idea in either case,” Lucifer sighed, pressing the down button with heavy reluctance. 

Azrael’s visit was troubling him. So was the nearing confrontation between himself and the Detective. Chloe had championed him in front of his mum, defended the very honor his own mother had seemed bent on destroying in the mortal courtroom, and yet he still wondered at it. Chloe said it was the truth, that she believed in him, but how deep was that belief? Strong enough to withstand the very real truth of who he actually was? Because now that Azrael was here, it showed that he couldn’t expect to keep the reality of their situation a secret from her for long, some time soon the truth _would_ make it to the surface. He’d never lied to her, but he’d also never gone out of his way to force it on her except for the one disastrous time he could bear not repeating. 

_“Would you trust that face, Detective? Or would you run away from me, the monster you don’t even believe in?”_

The elevator’s doors slid open, and the cavernous space seemed to be almost too far away for Chloe to go. But with a pat on his arm and a slight squeeze as she met his hand with her own, Chloe entered the elevator’s room. “I don’t know, it doesn’t seem too bad from here. This night, though, Lucifer, it means a lot to me. I, I know you’re not used to it, but I’d like to do this again. And yeah, maybe without the extra sibling? Just you and I.” Chloe slapped her hand on the closing door, elevator pinging at her with typical machinery irritation. But she wanted more time to make sure Lucifer understood she wasn’t running away like a one-night stand on the walk of shame.

“I’d like that very much as well, Detective. _Chloe_ ,” Lucifer softly grinned, lifting his hand from the idle position at his side to her own, running his thumb against her knuckles as she had it seemed, a lifetime ago.

She leaned outwards with a sudden flash of courage, free hand grasping on to his pressed collar, then to the side of his neck as she lifted upwards onto her toes. No more waiting and with no more reluctance to be found, Lucifer suddenly grasped onto what she was doing and bent his head down to meet her lips with his own. At first gently, the kiss was neither hurried nor passionate, but a softer and longer exploration as she caressed his mouth and sealed their lips together.

Lucifer slid his hands to her shoulders, down her arms and back up to circle around her; the dim warmth of her body seeping in and feeding the already heady feeling building in his chest. It was all at once everything he’d imagined and nothing at all like his fantasies. Where he’d imagined he would pull her tightly up against him and plunder her mouth for the secrets she held, he couldn’t begin to stop caressing her, or adoring the feeling she inspired by such a simple, really quite chaste kiss. He suddenly came to understand the idea of wanting something fragile to last forever.

_Ping!_

Chloe broke the kiss first, pressing the side of her face against his and caught her breath. It was good. More than that, it felt like the beginning of some holy thing, and came to her own conclusion of maybe why women threw themselves at him- that brush with the tarnished divine was sweet, even if it was only the idea of it in their minds and just Lucifer giving it to them. But whatever the inspiration, holy dread or not, their kiss and this night seemed to evoke some _lightness_ and awareness inside her she couldn’t actually remember feeling before with anyone else but him.

Lucifer slowly rubbed circles into her back as they both regained their wits, and pressed another kiss to her neck before murmuring into her ear, “I do have an extra bathrobe, if you intend on-” 

“All right, I think I really should be going, _Lucifer_.” Chloe aimed a jubilant smile at him as she stepped back into the elevator, “Good night.” 

“ _Tease!_ Ah, very well; good night, Detective,” he answered, smiling as the doors slid close. Once more alone in his penthouse, the walls flickering and dancing with firelight, Lucifer felt his smile dissolve in a rush of frustration. “Bloody hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A general PSA to the awesome community here, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for fun, pleasure and use of relieving stress. Thus this piece of writing hasn't seen the loving and critical touch of a beta reader. There are going to be mistakes [possibly a lot O.O], but hopefully you're be able to enjoy this work and stay around for the updates in the near future!


End file.
